A passenger aircraft may include seat tracks that extend along a floor of a cabin. The seat tracks may be used in combination with seat track fittings to affix passenger seats to the floor of the cabin. In addition to passenger seats much larger structures, which are referred to as monuments, may also be affixed to the floor of the cabin as well. Some examples of monuments include, but are not limited to, a partition, a closet, a lavatory, or a galley.
Several approaches currently exist for installing the monument to the seat track. These approaches typically require a first individual to install the seat track fitting to the seat track and a second individual, who may be referred to as a witness, to confirm the installation was performed correctly. For example, in one approach to install the monument, the seat track fittings are first engaged with locating features in the seat track. The seat track fittings are then taped into place along the seat track by the first individual. The witness then confirms that the seat track fittings are correctly installed to the seat track. Once installation is confirmed by the witness, the monument may be secured to the seat track fittings.
In another approach to install the monument, one or more bolts and the seat track fittings are first loosely installed to the monument. The monument is then positioned in place along the seat tracks by the first individual, where a set of locating features of the seat track fitting are disengaged with the seat track. Positioning the monument in place along the seat track may be challenging, as there is typically very limited space between the seat track and the monument. The monument may then be slid along the seat track in either the forward or aft direction, which engages the locating features with the seat track. The witness may then tighten the bolts, thereby installing the monument to the seat track.
Both of these approaches for installing the monument to the seat track have drawbacks. For example, the first individual has to wait for the witness to arrive and confirm that the seat track fittings are correctly installed before the monument may be secured to the seat track. Moreover, it may be difficult to view the seat track fittings clearly within the seat track, especially if the monument has already been installed.